


Reckless

by onlyasdark



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyasdark/pseuds/onlyasdark
Summary: Maggie's willingness to put herself in danger finally results in a confession from Alex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "I'll never write again," I said. 
> 
> "I'll never ship another lesbian couple," I said. 
> 
> "I'll never put off my midterms for fanfic," I said. 
> 
> And yet, here I am...

“You are reckless.”

It’s not the first time she’s heard that.  Her instructors at the police academy told her it would be her downfall.  It took exactly one shift with her new partner for him to tell her that it was that very instinctive behavior that was going to get her killed.  

She would normally roll her eyes but Alex’s hands are cold against her throbbing flesh and Maggie swears they’re shaking. 

Those are the first words Alex has spoken to her since they returned from the field and though she feels one bubbling in her throat, she’s not about to respond to them with a snarky comment.

_You were about to do the same._

She bites her tongue.  

“You need to be more careful.” Alex’s voice softens then as her fingers expertly press the edges of the bandage tape to her skin.

_Am I alive?_

_Has the perpetrator been caught?_

The gentleness of Alex’s fingers on her forearm remind her that now is as good a time as any to keep her mouth shut. 

Alex looks up then, eyes searching for something Maggie’s not sure she’s willing to divulge yet.  She wants to know why, Maggie realizes.  She wants to know why Maggie would come out from behind cover in order to draw the alien’s fire toward her.  She wants to know why Maggie would seemingly risk her life to protect the Woman of Steel.     

_I did it so you wouldn’t have to._

“It’s not a big deal,” she says instead, shrugging, feigning indifference, pretending she wasn’t scared for her life.  She was more scared of watching Alex put herself in danger.  Alex told her to stay put, that she was going to give Supergirl an opening. 

And Maggie figured, better her than Alex.  

“Not a big deal?” The taller woman asks incredulously as her fingers wrap around Maggie’s wrist.  Her eyebrows scrunch as she looks at the rather large bandage now secured over Maggie’s wound.  It needed 10 stitches. 

Her thumb draws circles into Maggie’s skin and there’s something in her eyes, something right on the tip of her tongue that refuses to be addressed. 

Her hands are soft, her thumb drawing figure eights just under her watch.  Maggie can’t remember the last time someone handled her as if she was about to break. 

And Maggie is unapologetic about who she is and the decisions she makes, but watching Alex bite the inside of her cheek – with her brow furrowed and her eyes fixated on Maggie’s banged up arm – Maggie wants to apologize for causing her the least bit of distress. 

She didn’t expect it.  She didn’t expect to hear Alex yelling her name as soon as she took off, nor did she expect to see Alex running after her at breakneck speed. She caught up with her just in time to tackle her to the floor, just in time.

The alien’s projectiles had of course pierced her flesh and when she yelped out, Alex thought it was simply from their fall.  She was furious, telling Maggie to stay down.  It wasn’t until Alex saw the red pooling on the concrete that the panic seeped into her voice and she frantically called into her walkie for help. 

Maggie had never seen Alex break composure until that moment.  

They’ve been dancing around this for weeks. 

Whatever this was.

Alex Danvers had consumed every aspect of her being.   

Her Tuesdays are filled with Danvers’ game nights, her Fridays with drinks downtown, and her Sundays with nothing more than blankets and Sunday Night Football. 

She hates football.

Alex still hasn’t said anything, now lost in deep thought. 

Her hands have long stilled.

“Were you worried about me?” Maggie finally breaks the silence, mirth in her voice.  Alex looks up then, their eyes meeting for the first time.

And in them Maggie sees exactly that: worry.  And she wants to kick herself for trying to make light of this situation, for reducing Alex’s concerns to nothing more than a joke.    

Her eyes dance between Maggie’s features, almost as if she’s making sure Maggie is really there, that she hasn’t disappeared, that she hasn’t been lost.

And Maggie wants to do nothing more than to grab her by the shoulders and pull her into her embrace but she can’t move because she swears Alex Danvers just looked at her lips.  

Suddenly Alex sighs and shakes her head, stepping back.  

“Grab your stuff.  I’ll drive you home.” Alex deflects and the moment is broken. 

_Good one, Sawyer._

././././

The rain had not let up since they left the DEO.  

They’ve been sitting in front of Maggie’s apartment for at least ten minutes now.  Maggie thanked Alex for the ride and tried to get out but before she could Alex whispered, “wait.”

She hasn’t looked at her since then and now she’s starring out the window, her face betraying nothing. 

And so Maggie waits, her stomach tossing and fighting in her seat, but she waits.  Patience is not her strong suit.  Normally, Maggie would take control of the situation but this is _Alex._

She really has no choice but to be patient.  She’s invested in this, she’s invested in Alex. 

Maybe Alex deserve her patience. 

“I’m so scared.” Alex finally whispers out.  

And there it is.  Weeks of rain and the dam is finally breaking.  

With three words Alex confirms everything Maggie has hoped for for weeks.  She feels her eyes sting and a smile pull at the edges of her mouth.   

Her heart flutters at the confession because she knows how difficult it must be for the Agent Danvers to admit she feels fear and sadness and desire.  She’s not sure she’s ever heard Alex say or look so vulnerable in her life and all Maggie wants to do is tell her she’s terrified too.  In one statement, her admiration for the woman grows and Maggie's sure it'll keep growing for the rest of her life.   

“I know,” she replies because she does.  She can see it in the way Alex looks at her – with awe in her eyes. 

Maggie is first dates and going home alone.  She’s flirting and messy kisses in the shadows.  She’s playful and she’s fun and… detached.  She never calls and she doesn't do second dates.  She hasn't seen anyone since Alex waltzed into her life and demanded her utmost attention.         

And she's surprised, because Maggie sprints at the first sight of emotion and commitment and attachment.  She always has.  Because it doesn't really mean anything.  Since her dad left her mom, love hasn't been real.  

Since then she's been running.   

And yet, no matter how fast she runs, she can’t seem to outrun Alex. 

“Me too.” She admits reluctantly. 

 _I've never been this scared of another human being in my entire life._    

The older woman deserves to know she's not alone in her affections.  

She deserves to know Maggie hasn't stopped dreaming about her since their first case.  She deserves to know Maggie hasn't stopped craving her touch since she first grabbed Alex's arm in the alien dive bar all those weeks ago.  She deserves to know Maggie's been wanting to fall asleep with her every single night since that one time they fell asleep together on Maggie's bed watching _Friends._

Maggie feels the warmth in her chest spreading as she watches Alex meet her eyes and bite her lip.  Her eyes are glistening and Maggie reaches over, wiping the tear threatening to spill.  Alex inhales deeply and her eyes flutter closed as soon as Maggie’s hand touches her cheek.

And Maggie gives into desire, willing herself to trace Alex's bottom lip with her fingertips, reveling in how soft they feel.  Alex catches her breath and her eyes shoot open.  She stares at Maggie’s lips, mouth slightly opened. 

Maggie feels her heart pounding in her chest, threatening to break through her sternum. 

From there, Maggie’s not sure she could stop even if she wanted to.  She’s drawn in and Alex leans in, their faces inches apart.  Their foreheads touch and Maggie stops herself, giving Alex every single opportunity to lean back. 

Her eyes flutter shut as trembling lips meet and Maggie swears the world stops. 

Not even the adrenaline of fighting aliens compares to kissing Alex Danvers.  Because Alex Danvers is soft and she’s delicate and she’s in no rush.  Their lips move against each other in languid motion and Maggie feels careful hands caress her head and tangle in her hair.  

She feels her heart pounding in her chest as Alex's tongue trace her bottom lip and Maggie allows her to deepen the kiss.  She feels herself falling victim for every cliche in the book and yet it feels right. 

It feels real.  

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts @ 0fthem0untains


End file.
